Alliances
Alliances is a new social function that is introduced in update 7. With alliances, players will be able to join teams to fight for control of the city during special mini events. Teams compete against 4 other teams to win progress and rank rewards by winning special mini event maps located within the "Battlegrounds" event area. Battlegrounds will take place periodically and will only last a few days at a time. Additionally teams will be ranked according to how many points (strength) they have earned and prizes will be given out weekly. Along with the Battlegrounds events, players will also be able to join in special world and alliance chat channels to talk live with other players! The global chat will be filtered by region and language. Players may now also change their in game names for a cost of 1 iso-8. Adding friends will be easier than ever! Create/Join an Alliance To join an alliance you must first reach level 20. When alliances are unlocked, you can access the alliances menu from the new icon located within the events tab on the main menu. Players who are not in an alliance will have the option to join an existing alliance. There is a list of recommended alliances displayed on the main menu of the alliance page. Players may also search and apply for specific alliances. Players also have the option to create their own alliance for a price of 5 iso-8. Team names may contain up to 15 characters, and have a maximum team size of 20. You cannot change your name once you have created it. Players may customize their alliance by choosing an icon and selected colors, as well as setting limits as to whether to alliance is open to the public or will be upon approval only. Players may also set minimum tier requirements and team leaders may boot players from the alliance at any time. If a leader leaves an alliance for any reason, leadership is randomly reassigned to a player within the alliance. Battlegrounds Battlegrounds mode is where teams compete to earn points (called strength). In battleground mode, 5 teams compete head to head for control of 4 separate mini maps. Each of the 4 maps located within battlegrounds have their own specific objective and buffes spider for that objective. There are two timers found in battlegrounds. The first is the overall battleground event timer. This can be seen on the battleground event banner, or the top of the Battlegrounds map screen. Additionally, there is a separate timer located on the Battlegrounds map screen that counts down to the next tally. Teams are competing to control each mini map at the end of each tally countdown. Once the timer ends, teams controlling each map will receive points (strength) according to which maps(s) they control at that time. For Tips on the different mini map event types visit the Battlegrounds guide page. How to play Players will enter the Battlegrounds event map and find 4 mini events located on the map for varying point values. Players must attempt to complete the objective as many times as possible before the tally timer runs out in order to gain control of a territory. A player may choose the option to go "all in" in order to recieve a buffed boost to the objective for that map. This is done by selecting to use all 5 of the all new alliance energy tokens upon starting a run. With all in the bonus applies ontop of the buff. For example in the ko event kyle played, he had a x5 buff for venom, and a +7bonus for all in. Instead of granting 12 , ko's per enemy it granted 35, meaning the 7 will multiply the buff! This means you could potentially have a x20 buff multiploed by 7! This makes it very worth going all in as opposed to x20 one run at a time you get x149 per run! When a team gains control of a territory they become the target of the other 4 teams. This means that other teams completing the objective will lower the number of objective points your team has. For example if your team has control of a ko map.with 1k ko's, if another team completes objectives (ko's enemies), then your ko count will be decreased. This can be prevented for a time bu purchasing shield defense which will protect your team from losing points when other teams complete objectives in that map. These shields are temporary and must be purchased again when they run out. Shields will not prevent another team from passing your teams score and taking control of that area, they will simply stop your teams score from being lowered Personal goals Each mini map within battlegrounds has two objectives that can be found by scrolling down in the mini map event description. Players achieve these objectives in order to progress "levels" for the progression rewards found under the event matchup rewards. There are a total of 8 objectives, and players receive a reward for every 2nd objective completeted (2,4,6,8). Rewards There are 3 different ways to earn rewards with alliances. First, all players can achieve progress rewards for the battlegrounds event itself. This is similar to progress rewards in normal events. Additionally teams will win rank prizes according to where they place among the 5 teams in battleground events. All prizes earned here will include some type of points (strength) reward that will count towards the last type of prize... Weekly team rank prizes are determined by the amount of points (strength) earned from battlegrounds that week. These leaderboards reset once a week. An additional benefit of an alliance is a bonus to all team members when any alliance member makes an in app purchase. All players will recieve bonus iso for a purchase.